


How Our Memories Became Stories

by depressingbrew



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Captain America Steve Rogers/Modern Bucky Barnes, Domestic Avengers, Grumpy Bucky Barnes, Hipster Bucky Barnes, M/M, Meet-Cute, Modern Bucky Barnes, Sassy Steve Rogers, Teacher Bucky Barnes, can i actually call this a meet cute?, yike
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-04-30 02:24:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/depressingbrew/pseuds/depressingbrew
Summary: A series of stories told in an interview with Steve Rogers and James 'Bucky' Barnes about the timeline of their relationship and how Captain America became engaged with a High School history teacher. Documented by Emily Chua from Adventure Magazine, for a weekly special the year leading up to their wedding day.





	1. How to introduce yourself mid battle

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I'm Brewwin or Brew,  
> When you think about Bucky's mustache, think of I Tonya Sebastian Stan... but a bit wilder because like its not supposed to be trimmed.

When Captain America gets married, it’s a big deal. Like this is bigger than Kim and Kanye’s wedding. This is probably bigger than Kate and William, this must be what it feels like to marry into royalty as a commoner because the rules feel like shackles some days. He's just a regular guy- despite what Steve may think. Like he kind of is his own brand of American royalty, he has no political power but he’s part of the government, he has a cultural power and people view him as sacred. Imagine marrying a national treasure, being that person.

James Buchanan “Bucky” Barnes is a high school Advanced Placement US history teacher, who lives in Brooklyn and occasionally fills in at the local community college. For a single person he makes enough to live off of. He spends his weekends (that aren’t filled with alien community clean ups), volunteering at the VA, visiting with old timers. He's the weirdo who never got tired of their stories- and the way most of them contradict. See Bucky thrived off of storytelling, History was amazing. So to think that he once was telling stories to his students about how Steve Rogers was and is still a little shit, that he could be listening to these stories of such little shit first hand. Got damn it, he makes it sound like some fairy tale. Bucky has admit in private that he did indeed have a bit of a boyhood crush on Rogers before he met him. Pepper has advised him to not talk about any sort of crushes to the media. Despite that he’d never imagine that he’d be sitting in a room with a leading writer and photographer for the award winning highly respected, Adventure Magazine doing a special on them. Not just Steve, but them as a couple. Bucky thinks all of his dreams have come true when he sits down in these stiff too expensive clothes and feels like he's going to piss himself. What do you do if you piss a suit your not sure is yours?

“Are you okay? I know this is a lot…” Steve said rubbing his thigh, looking at him with his eyebrows furrowed and his eyes all caring. Yeah fuck you Steve, you do this shit daily. 

“If I piss myself I promise it's because I’m excited.” Steve barks out a laugh and Bucky is not in the mood because the nerves are nerves, he's just glad he didn’t actually let Steve know he's taking out his anxiety on him in his head. The Interviewer is a woman of some Southeast Asian descent, her face is round and covered with big round glasses but she's sharp and has this attractive attentive beauty about her. 

“Hi, I’m Emily Chua, lead Writer at Adventure.” She shakes both of their hands. “This is Danny Juarez, He’s our Portrait Photographer, but will also be in charge of all the graphics and composition.” They shook his hand too.

“I know for both of you this is really nerve racking,” She looks at Bucky more than Steve, “But we’re only here to do what you said bonded you two in the first place- tell a story. That's all I want from you two, is to listen to you two tell me a story of yourselves. After this initial print we’ll be dedicating small stories leading to your big day. Of course I might ask a few questions, but I’ll try and let you two take your course. My first question that I can’t believe nobody has asked you yet is- how did you first meet?” She crossed her leg and turned on her recorder and got ready to take notes.

Bucky blinked a second and then turned to Steve who had this goofy fucking grin on his face that made him burst out laughing. “Your right, it is kind of weird we’ve never told this one to the public.” Bucky says once he contains himself, most of his nerves subsided, with Steve’s smile.

“Yeah I’m surprised people don’t just know already- there is actually live footage of it.” Steve considers. The camera guy scrambles to note where Steve says it is.  
The most notable feature of this story had become that it was back during when Bucky followed no-shave-november but as part of a deal for a fundraiser milestone- it was just his stache. It had soon become a full beautiful 70’s dadstache in its prime and all of his kids gave him shit for it. But most of all, he loves it. It was freezing outside because it was fucking november in New York, but they were lucky to not have any real bad snow yet. The sky was the usual grey and it was doing nothing but making everything look dreary on his walk home from the subway station. Unfortunately, on this unlucky day, goo monsters decided to emerge from the sewers to attack home sweet Brooklyn. Bucky of course, with his military background could not simply stand by (or run away), and be a pedestrian his stupid ass had to be right in the thick of evacuating people from the area. He's a good citizen. He had taken up fire extinguishers with a few other brave citizens, as they found out were most effective in freezing the monsters. It wasn’t long before the Avengers arrived and the goo monster king emerged. While Ironman was holding it off, Captain America couldn’t do too much damage with just the shield (It actually got stuck in one and it was funny watching him get it out), so he was evacuating the idiots holding fire extinguishers. One of those idiots funny enough included a history extraordinaire Bucky Barnes who took one look at him and rolled his eyes. Not quite the reaction either of them were expecting. The thing is Bucky, being a high school teacher as well as an ex vet, tends to internalize extreme emotions. So of course his brain went haywire with an interaction of literally his one and only wet dream as a teenager. 

“Hey, it's alright, we’ve secured a path, you need to evacuate Sir.” He pleaded again.

Bucky dropped the the empty canister, and crossed his arms. “So do you then.” He pushed his glasses further up his nose, feeling as frumpy as he probably looked next to the national icon. The man in question looked taken back, like nobody had ever questioned his vitality, like his superhero status was taken immortaly for granted. Bucky felt a bit of satisfaction. Then of course, he had to start burst out laughing. 

“Fuck, did you get hit in the hed? This is not a time to break down and have a crisis.” Bucky felt as if hes been in this situation before- oh yeah everyday with teenagers. Maybe it's his words not theirs. “Look do you have a problem, you obviously can’t do much more damage than me with the goo monsters.” Yep he really just sad goo monsters.

“No, its just... “ The man was failing at standing up straight, leaning over his knees cackling in the middle of a blob monster invasion. Bucky reevaluated everything he thought he knew about the modern Steve Rogers. He was climbing high on the ‘actually fucking crazy’ scale, “Your… I’m sorry this is so inappropriate but... I can’t take you seriously with your mustache, you have this same ‘disappointed dad’ look that Natasha says they make me do it for magazine covers. Maybe I am going crazy. ” So, confirmed the Captain is aware he looks like a madman. The man calmed his hysterics.

“It’s no-shave-November.” Bucky says a little hurt, still unsure what the hell the man was talking about. He did get the insult to his facial hair.

“Doesn’t that usually mean the whole face?” The mask is off by now and Steve Rogers is looking sweaty (stop looking Barnes), as he tucks it into his boots, eyeing the rest of Bucky’s stubble.

“It was for charity.” This of course makes the other man throw his head back, his arms fly up as if he's trying to keep his laughter from exploding out of his gut. Bucky frowns, unsure if he should feel insecure about Captain America giving him shit for his facial hair. He’s now close enough to Bucky that he can see the twinkle in his famous ocean blue eyes. 

The Captain looks into his eyes and shakes his head, about to say something but then his ear chirps something loud enough for Bucky to hear.  
“Hey Capsicle, I don’t know where the hell you went, but these flubbers seem to have gone extinct.” Bucky didn’t even have to ask who that was, everyone knew the voice of Tony Stark. Especially if Tony Stark gave you your left arm.

“Yeah I’ll be at the Quinjet in 10.” He said into his com, putting it correctly into his ear. Bucky heard the garbled quips of the rest of the team, Including one from Hawkeye who apparently could see them from some building. Eventually Steve just decided to take the earpiece out. 

“Sorry about that, apparently we’re all clear.” Bucky relaxed a bit, a bit less on edge. “What's your name?” He continued.

Bucky blinked at the man in front of him oh yeah he’s supposed to speak “James Barnes… but everyone calls me Bucky.” 

“Steve Rogers,” He says like he's not a ⅓ of his classes curriculum, “The surprises never stop with you… Bucky?” Steve’s smile quickly turned to a shit eating one.  
“A childhood nickname..” Bucky didn’t understand why he had to justify his name, “Not everyone can be a perfect all-american stereotypical apple pie wrapped into a box of patriotism.” He quips. 

Steve’s grin only drops for the time it takes to process Bucky’s insult. He showers Bucky again as it returns and he can hear someone whistle over the com. Steve quickly muffles whatever they say next by holding the com. “No they can’t, that's why I like it... Bucky.” Steve says his name like just saying it gives him all the joy in the world.

Bucky would be lying if he said he wasn't taken aback. Because he's pretty sure he physically took a step back. Like his brain was scrambled and he till that day thought he didn't flush easily (total lie to himself), but he knew his face was totally red after a minute of him silently processing this current encounter. He felt like he was making it up, but there was an undeniable flirty tone in the background. 

The com seemed to be going wild, a ton of racket, “I think this is my que, until next time, Bucky Barnes.” He said and he tilted his head like if he had a hat he’d be tipping it out to him. Then he ran off. Not quite into a sunset, but Bucky was too shocked to realize that he was staring at his ass. 

Eventually an officer approached him and forced him to have a check up because of a stupid cut on his cheek. This was not the time. He was too busy thinking of what the hell until next time ment. He was so turned on and so frustrated and angry that Steve assumed he wanted to see his stupid face again. He also made fun of his name! Like who does that! Who meets someone and then makes fun of his name upon introducing himself! Being Captain fucking America doesn't mean you get to judge everyone! Well he actually complemented Bucky. But oh my god what the fuck even happened. It was then that Bucky knew he couldn’t run away from his boyhood crush.

+++

It was then that Steve knew he was gone. Gone on the man with the attractive stubbled jaw line who had that stupid, stupid mustache yet rocked it. It might of been because Steve had just gotten through most of the 70s and Bucky Barnes’ vintage hipster glasses and the way he made blue jeans look- it did it for Steve. It wasn’t a surprise to most of his teammates when he nonchalantly came out. Once Steve became Hydra-bustin, Nazi-punching mans-man he figured he wouldn’t be thrown in jail for being a homosexual. The only reason it wasn’t public knowledge was because of the amazing PR team and Peggy. Well the technical term is “bisexual” But Pepper told him about it being a spectrum and Peggy was like his 10%, she was never a fucking beard. He loved her and always will. The world never really got a “coming out speech” but when Steve Rogers starts donating to LGBTQ+ organizations, takes a trip around the country during pride month attending festivals, taking male dates to events, everyone kind of gets that he's not the straightest tool in the shed. He kind of prefered it being that way, undefined. Of course he got shit for it. Who doesn’t get shit from both sides. Steve had opted not to get to a relationship yet because the superhero life wasn’t for casual dating. Of course all that changed when he was face to face to the blushing Bucky Barnes. He felt like the Grinch and his heart swelling 3 times as large (thank you 60s). Like someone had encased him in something unexplainable. He knew in that moment that he was utterly gone. That he would spend the rest of whatever his life was for this man. That was some proclamation, but hey who said he wasn’t a sap.


	2. Captain Persistence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I only did a quick check through, sorry if there are some mistakes :).  
> The only reason this got up is because I took a sick day LOL.   
> Yikes. I have more time off anyways.

“Mr. Barnes, you said you were walking home- how was the neighborhood aftermath?” 

“I was lucky my building was cleared- there were a few broken windows but my apartment was perfectly fine. Nobody was hurt to badly thank goodness… but some people were left homeless. The school also had a lot of clean up, my work load tripled as I began filling in for other teachers when I could- as I had only 4 AP classes and then taught at the university. The University was pretty ruined so they canceled most of the classes for the time being.”  
Bucky basically was slaving away after that. Of course the state and government provided relief, a shelter was opened across from the school for students and families, they cleaned up safety hazards and boarded up windows. His classroom was one of the only ones without a huge hole in it. When school resumed the construction wasn’t done. He kept reminding himself that a lot of people have families here that are injured or homeless and a lot of these students are going through grief. So Bucky ended up doing whatever he could to make the school feel like a safe zone. Which meant he worked his ass off like a good community member. But no prep period was the fucking worst thing ever, and occasionally he didn’t even get a lunch because of when he was filling in. On top of that, a few of the outside classrooms (‘Portables’), were destroyed so the history department gave up their office and held their meetings before school in regular classrooms. Bucky’s room had 2 other teacher’s desks in it which is why he was confused to come into his classroom the second day back in school with a full class of students whispering and both of his coworkers looking up at him with a shit eat grin.  
The projector was down and a grainy video clip was playing from youtube. Emily, a curvy blonde lady with two young children was red with laughter, while Krystal, the young fashionable and newest member to their team (who also gave Bucky a lot of shit about being attractive yet not ‘using it to its potential’), was wearing her shit eating grin proud, munching on her lunch while controlling the computer. The class instantly quieted down when he entered to gauge his reaction. She stood up from his chair with her devil’s grin and walked towards him when the clip unpaused itself to unfold to a shaking recording of a very obvious Captain America coming up to a questionable group of people with fire extinguishers. He gets some of them to leave but one guy stays and uses his device to the best of his abilities. Bucky feels the dread of knowing that the average person wouldn’t be able to identify him, but his class and coworkers can make out his profile anytime. His look was very unique to say in the least. They watched him tell him off and then get all flustered. She ended up pausing it soon after he left and the class was silent for a few seconds before they all burst out cracking up while Bucky put his head in his hands regretting everything. They all knew he kind of worshiped him and it wasn’t a secret that Mr. Barnes was gay and an advisor for the LGBTQ+ alliance at their school.   
“That was an interesting day for everyone huh.” Everyone laughs again and he's bombarded with questions about the national hero. He easily spins it to be a give and take pop quiz, he answer a question for every fact they get right about WW2. It's a good light hearted review, because Bucky only met Captain Sassy pants- it's not like he knows if he prefers boxers or briefs. But his best guess is briefs- the suit and all. Maybe he goes commando?   
By the next week the word had spread across the school that there very own Mr. Barnes was the fire extinguisher hero. There were now of course rumours (thanks to his lovely little social media obsessed students), on the internet saying that the blurry wielder was of some military background- but that now he was just some simple history teacher. Most opinions deemed that these two facts conflicted each other, thus preserving his privacy a little longer. Bucky had all the attention he needed when he returned with one less arm all those years ago.  
He was gifted for his service a trial arm for Stark industries. It was basically them saying ‘Sorry our weapons blew it off in the first place’. Don’t get him wrong, he's thankful of Stark, and despite what he sounds like, he’d do it again. He genuinely loves what he does, and is proud of the changes this event made him do. He's a better person, more like his ideal person. So he was happy with being misidentified by the world, because he’d already decided fame was not an attribute for his bucket list.   
Having a ‘hero’ or whatever equivalent everyone had thought that their fair AP US history teacher (now amongst other histories), the school seemed a bit lighter. Of course there were rumours floating around that his prosthetic being a Stark one, is proof enough it gave him super secret powers. The honest truth is that it did do more than a normal arm- it was made out of metal, and he could disguise it with a flesh mesh- which depending on how much he tanned didn’t match his skin colour. The fact is that a metal arm is stronger than a a flesh one, as he finds himself catching a light panel that was supposed to be a replacement (it was a rush job and they all know it). But there was no way Bucky Barnes had ever even thought about the possibility being apart of an elite crime fighting squad, thank god he never did either (like he said, he likes what he does).  
It was the following week when everyone started to calm down, the first week of dread was over. The second week came with an acceptance of normalcy, most students had temporary homes instead of shelters, the more Bucky saw the more he was amazed that there was no death toll. He's glad that despite what the news says, they protect the people instead of infrastructure. It's not like Stark is doing any less donating while saving the world at the same time, he doesn’t get what more the man could do. Besides, who has the right to blame the very entity that protects us for mad scientists and alien invasions. Some may call them a beacon, but Bucky is glad they’re in his backyard, because let's be honest, New York City is beacon of its own kind to other sorts of threats. Its when again he's late to his own class they were holding a meeting for teachers with senior level courses, and those who were stepping in, and of course it was on the opposite side of building and he got stopped on his way to help a girl carry a diorama. When he arrived in his classroom, instead of the normal chaos and mischief his students liked to play around him, there was just hushed whispering and everyone had their textbooks open. Even Antonio who sat in the back and refused to actually be awake. This wasn’t his AP class, but one he had taken over for a teacher who was on maternity leave, but the district needed the long term sub at a school which had more damages and issues. Only Emily was in the room, as first period was her prep.  
“Okay should I be worried?” He huffed out a breath. In return he got giggles and the girls in the front shoved their noses in their books. He looked around, and then he saw it. A big gorgeous bouquet of flowers sitting on a small space of his desk that wasn’t covered by 3 inches of paper. He never said he was organized. The quizzes thankfully were in his file box so his distributed them with a grunt to put their books away. The flowers were a colourful assortment of spring greenery fading into blues and purple, there were too many different kinds of flowers to count. It was too expensive for a thank you- from anyone- besides he thinks this gift might be too expensive for him to accept as a teacher. He doesn’t think these kids have enough money to spend on flowers for their moms so that rules them out. He looks at Emily whos grinning ear to ear and she shrugs. He picks up the little card, and Krystal (whose room is across the hall), is in the doorway gesturing for him to read it.

‘Bucky Barnes,   
I’m not sure what kind of flowers you like, so I had the florist stick as many as she could without it looking ugly. I hope your not allergic to them because that would be hilarious. I think you got the impression when we met that I didn’t approve of your facial hair. That is not the case. Im beginning to think ‘next time isn't soon enough. If you would please contact me.  
xxx-xxx-xxxx  
-SR’

SR? Oh. OH. Steve Rogers. Steve Rogers sent him flowers. Steve fucking rogers wrote him a hand written unmistakable note asking him out. Bucky was panicking and realized his class was all watching him, having finished the quiz.   
Of course then he made accidental eye contact with one the whispering girls she froze blushing, “Who sent it!?” She blurted, her friends sighed and a couple of people laughed.   
“Thats none of yours or anyone's business, pass your quizzes forward.”   
“I saw Tony Stark’s security in the office!” A boy in the back blurted, too much adhd and too much teenager, Bucky normally felt bad for these kinds of kids but right now he wanted to do something to shut him up.  
The class erupted with a slow buzz of whispering. This was so fucking unreal all Bucky could do was stand there and think what the fuck just happened. Like what the actual fuck. LIke the thought of having to process the fact that Captain America sent him flowers, and someone specifically drop them off at the school.   
“Yeah and Mrs. Eli in the office brought them here, she looked weirdly happy.” One of the more appropriately behaved girls added on to the rest. She sat back him her seat trying to put together the puzzles together like Bucky’s sender was a riddle.   
Krystal, who had returned from the buzz of a movie in her classroom “So whos it from?” She elbowed him. He opened his mouth and then closed it. Oh yeah he's still hasn't processed anything- or maybe his brain is finally catching up. Who even knows what mental state Bucky Barnes is in anymore. Emily walked over to peek around her shoulder.  
“Steve.” He says quietly unsure of how else to address him.   
“Steve?” Shes says quietly, shielding him away from the kids who are still arguing if they’re thank you gift or if Tony Stark sent them. “Rogers… like that one” He shows her the initials on the cart, pulling it away before her fast eyes can read the rest of the mushy stuff because hey some privacy while practically living at the high school would be appreciated. Her face instantly got all evil and schemey.  
“Oh god your worse than them.” She laughed at him in return. “Nobody believes when they make up rumours- it just sits at the bottom of the internet.” He grumbles.  
“Honey I’m not here to expose your relationship before it even starts, but that doesn’t mean I’m not going to hold back in his obvious work to woo you.” Bucky rolled his eyes and made a face, she made one in return, “I’m not going to let you scare him off.”   
“Don’t you have a class right now?” He huffed. She turned happily and left. Emily smiled taking whatever papers she had and hurried off. Leaving him with the children who were naturally settling down.  
“Okay, okay, we’re gonna do president 20 questions. No asking stupid questions about when he served or what order hes in. I also have a right to veto a question, I'll even make it open book.” He knew at this point his lesson plan was down the drain. He also really needed a good distraction.  
“Do we have the right to veto your veto like congress does with the president?” One of the guys who were a known class clown.  
“No. You don’t get extra points either, you failed that on the last quiz” The guy gave a sheepish grin and his friends gave him a nuggie. All was right.  
++++  
Bucky quickly became the advisor of another club dedicated to making all the ugly temporary repairs (that would probably never actually be redone), become pieces of artwork. He worked with the AP art students letting it become part of the their portfolio work as well as cover required community service. They also needed to be part of a certain amount of events/ service for the class. They also got some of the shop kids with special privileges to fix the insulation in the gym. The repair jobs were to just get the gaping hole. They at least put in a solid wall that would keep some of the heat in. Getting permits for the school was really easy considering they repairs were not final construction. They didn’t really care unless it violated safety regulations as well as it technically cost the district less money. They were on hiatus until ‘the end of the year’, when they’d have enough time to fix everything. Despite this they all knew unless some rich kid’s daddy donated their gym would never be fixed. Too bad in this part of Brooklyn nobody really had that kind of money. So, they might as well cover up the ugly ass panels. They were need in a massive paint fund. The club budget was in no way near enough. It covered gesso for about a quarter of the work areas. In the meantime they were fundraising. They did things like bake sales, a couple of the sports teams gave whatever little of their budget they had yet to spend (or would need). They collected bottles for the bottle deposit and Bucky found him donating himself to the paint fund. They had a gofundme page that was being shared around, but nobody really had any extra money. He had talked to a lot of kids who felt really conflicted about fundraising when their own families were struggling. In the end they didn’t really make much but to cover the gesso. Never underestimate the cost of gesso. Fuck that shit.  
It wasn’t until they were at a brainstorming meeting with the coaches and artists (basically killing time because they didn’t have enough money), about what would go where that he’d even remembered they set it up. They were in the art classroom when Mr. Winter, the photography teacher called out for him, “James…” Only Krystal called him Bucky, Emily did every once and a while but she felt that names sounded to confrontational.   
He looked up to find said teacher with his eyes wide and a pale face, but it was kinda up turned into a smile. It was an understatement to say Mr. Winters always looked a bit batshit in the first place. “Yeah?” Bucky got up and went over to him as everyone else ignored him.   
He circled around to see his computer screen adorned with their lovely gofundme page, the goal bar looked funny, but as he squinted his eyes to see (maybe he needed to change his glasses prescription), the bar was completely full and past their meager goal of 300, in fact he blinked at the numbers thinking he was delirious to think the end number had another zero. Yes it fucking did. It had a third zero. He think he might of yelped or screamed because instantly the room was quiet and looking at him.   
“ASHLEY!” He yelled for Mrs. Andrews the AP visual arts teacher, she coordinated all the AP arts to make it more simple, but instructors like Mr. Winters helped students on their actual artwork and taught introductory classes. She quickly hurried to her side along with Coach Zack who claimed his last name wasn't men’t for english speakers so he never told anyone how to pronounce it. Bucky liked Coach Zack quite a bit.   
“OH MY GOD.” She said in a very high pitched voice.  
“So your seeing that too right?” Mr. Winters said shakily. The rest of the room waited patiently, a few people got to their feet, ready to come look at the screen.   
Bucky rose from his uncomfortable hunched position to address the room, “It looks like we have officially met our goal for… everything. We don't need to do anymore fundraising.”   
“Well what about the basketball hoop replac-”   
“Nope.” Ashley said, “Three thousand and two hundred eighteen dollars.” as soon she read the number the room went into hayday of celebration. This meant they could buy higher quality paint and sealants.   
Bucky couldn’t believe that kind of money. He looked at the donner and it was from one and only S. Rogers. Of course there was a message.

‘I love everything you’re doing, it's so inspiring to see you spending your time and money on something you love so selflessly. Here's to that love.  
P.S. I am an also an artists, let the kids go all out.’

Of course it sounds like he's talking about the group of people but Bucky knows the instant he's done reading it that it's meant to be for him. He kinda has to take some deep breaths because this is different than something. 3000 dollars signals a whole new level, like Bucky had assumed the fighty fine cap might of liked his ass or something to make him look like bait on a hook. But at this point either Captain Rogers has some mental issues or Bucky does because he beginning to think that Captain America may like him.   
It wasn’t very long before he found the number from the card calling him. In fact it was two days later. After screening the first call that morning, It was around 10 pm when Bucky got home. Becca, his sister, had impeccable timing and usually called him as he was walking in the door, so when his cellphone rang he answered it right away, wearily without thinking.  
“Hey!” Said a deep voice that was not his sister. Bucky dropped his lunch bag in attempt to save himself. Good thing it was completely raided and not a crumb was left via his trip home.   
“Whoa, hi?” Bucky’s voice sounded a bit slurred as he tried to collect himself.  
“Sorry, did I catch you at a bad time… are you alright?” The voice said.  
“I just dropped something- not even an introduction?” He said smiling.  
“But you already who I am, seeing you probably screened my first call. Mrs. Ramirez told me you specifically had that time free due to majority of your students being on field trip.” Ramirez was the last name of the devil named Krystal. She never lies.  
“Then, Captain-”  
“Steve, please.” He sounded so earnest Bucky almost felt guilty for trying to pull formalities.  
“Sorry, Steve,” He said softly, “You would also probably like to know that I took a very nice nap on a couch in the lounge, as I had previously, not slept for 2 days.” Well fuck being soft.  
He could almost hear him wincing, “You shouldn’t do that,”   
“You shouldn’t run into battle with the intent of using your body as a shield instead of the thing you lug around on your back.” More wincing over the phone! This guy!  
“I feel like we got off to a bad start…” Steve said, clearing the air.  
Bucky thinks it was mostly his fault, “If you want to continue talk to me, I don't think my attitude is going to be anyless sarcastic and pissfull.”   
“That's okay.”   
“And probably from now on especially going to lack any formalities or sunshine coating. People tend to stay away from me.”   
“As long as you're not the one avoiding me any longer.” He could hear the hopefulness.  
“I also get moods where I have to tear into people, and I don't have many people outside of work, all my friends are teachers and staff. You saw Summer happy Bucky Barnes that day, and this is cold, wintery, pessimistic and cranky Bucky.”  
“I find both incredibly endearing and charming. You see, somehow your cute sass has wormed its way into my heart.” Bucky went quiet with that line. Holy fuck. It was only until he could kind of hear the panicked sounds from the other line that he started laughing. Here comes this national hero trying to woo him, saying something completely stupid and then freaking out about it over the phone.  
“Who even are you.” He almost whispers.  
“Steve.” He says with a bit of a chuckle.  
Bucky shakes his head, glad Steve couldn’t see his super read face. “I can’t believe you called my assholery charming.”  
“I can’t help it, I have a soft spot for grumps with mustaches.” Bucky groaned, unconsciously stroking one of the points of his misery. “I’m not joking either. I’m serious about this Bucky Barnes. Here, let me taking you on a date, just try one date with me.” Doesn’t take long for him to regain his confidence. Of course that's probably what makes him Captain America. Stupid superheroes. Why can’t they fall over more qualified people, and stop making Bucky’s heart hurt because oh my god what the fuck his he supposed to do when someone so cute tries to woo him. Like what do you do. HOW DO YOU RESPOND TO WOOING.  
“Okay but stop with the gifts at work. That was honestly way too much.” He remembered both days that Steve got brought up in class, it was so unproductive he had to spontaneously change the lesson plan because not only could the rowdy teenagers not focus, but Bucky was so speechless.   
“It was for the kids, like I said I was an artist. I did it professionally before this, so I know what an opportunity to be apart of a project like this could do. But I do promise no more gifts- Happy delivered the flowers and then the students spread a rumour that Tony owed something to you, and it was a liability because you have one of his products… your arm.”   
“Nobody listens to them, you know they made a big fuss about identifying me in the circulating video, and yet none of it made it passed their social media accounts. Not even local news stations picked up on it.” He huffed trying not to laugh at the memories.  
“Then that’s even better, how about saturday at 7pm, you should be done with everything by then right?”  
“Yeah?” Bucky is pretty sure he knows a little too much about his schedule for it not to come off as a bit creepy, but hey he never said he didn’t like possessive men.  
“Okay I’ll pick you up at your place.” His voice was elated, filled with so much energy it was sort of overwhelming.  
“Wait, do you even have my address?”   
“I’m friends with Tony Stark and his AI JARVIS, I think we’ll be okay… but if makes you feel better please text it to me!” He sounded very sincere. Bucky wished he said it as a joke instead.  
“Alright then Steve,”  
“Stay safe, Bucky Barnes.” They hung up then.  
Bucky was so confused, about this whole situation. Was he plunged into an alternate reality and he just doesn’t remember the fall? Like Captain America saves people for a living and the man behind the mask fines BUCKY BARNES charming? Him of all pissy sarcastic people he finds his manor to be aligned with the word ‘CUTE’? He almost wanted to be the most uncute person ever just to prove him wrong but Steve was so ernest and happy at his answer. Like this super important person that he looked up to his whole childhood thinks he’s important. It made him wonder about if he should start thinking about this as it is. Like does he let his brain get into the mess that is Steve Rogers? All the facts floating past his consciousness. The answer is yes and he goes over everything he knows about Steve Roger’s sexual history and it’s a lovely night to be Bucky Barnes.  
++++  
Steve isn’t sure what he's gotten himself into. Despite this, Bucky barnes is worth all the trouble he’ll bring him. There's something about him that reminds him of home, reminds him of the simplicity of working hard for what you believe in. Working hard for other people. Steve had taught a lot of kids how to draw back in his day, that was how he made money. It's funny because you had to know how to draw in the first place to get into a lot of the upper class lessons on how to draw. Ironic the way the world is.   
Bucky had this way of lifting his mood when he spoke- and yes Steve was going a little crazy with Tony and his handy dandy AI Jarvis, cyber stalking this man. He kept having to remind himself to not create this illusion of this guy. But Bucky Barnes had no illusions about him. He was just as sassy and straightforward. He had a military background and left after his accident to teach. That is probably what Steve would of done if he had not been you know, a frozen national icon, or as Tony says- a capsicle.   
There was no hiding it that Steve Rogers developed a fast crush on the hipster history teacher. When Steve had a crush that meant he’d go on to the end of the world bearing the torch until someone doused the flame (or amplified it). That's just the kind of guy he was, not many people made him light up the way this guy did. Coming into this new age as an avenger he had refrained from anything too serious- he was a young man with needs but he had never really wanted a relationship before this. Before Bucky. All the more making him feel utterly insane, how such a small interaction could make him go this crazy.  
The day after the video circled around and the Aveners PR team caught it, Natasha and come to him and looked him in his eyes. “Man you are way to far gone for this not to be some Disney shit.” She got closer to his face and then sighed walking away. That was the interaction. Her rolling her eyes at his crush.   
Of course as soon as he wanted to use Jarvis, Tony put two and two together as well.  
“We’ll I’ll be damned, out Stevie has a crush!” Bruce turned around from his side of the lab and smiled softly, then he went back to work. It wasn’t long before all of shield was somehow aware. Because Tony cant keep his damned mouth shut.  
“Yes, fine YES I really do like this guy-”  
“Say no more!” Tony slid on his rolling stool across too the collection of monitors and began muttering to Jarvis and pulling shit up. “Oh!! He's on this podcast! He also did a talk for a medical magazine- Wait a minute! Thats my arm!”  
“What?”  
“I know this kid! He's THAT Barnes? Okay Cap you’re about to have your tits explode.” Steve wasn’t sure what to say to that and not just because Tony was no longer listening. He unconsciously crossed his arms over his chest, “Okay here.”  
Steve skimmed an article about Tony’s prosthetic program for vets, one of them listed beside his various metals was Sgt. James Barnes. The picture he found was a short haired young faced Bucky, taken with a scar on his jaw, no arm and a chest full of metals. The article explained that he was one of the first to receive a Stark prosthetic, as they were selecting trial candidates (in exchange for it being free and tune ups for life).   
“Yeah Jeff downstairs fixes him up every once and a while, I did a couple of his upgrades myself when it was early, but then we had to many people in the program… but no Bucky was one of our first, that was the first project I had done after withdrawing weapons manufacturing.” He sighs looking nostalgic. He then pulls up articles about what happened to Bucky in afghanistan.  
“I owed him a lot more than that arm.” Steve skims through reading why exactly Bucky had earned all those metals. He stopped reading, as it wasn’t his information to have.  
“I don't want to read this.”   
“Alright… but know he's got balls of steel.”   
They flip through the rest of the articles and eventually make it to podcasting history teacher Bucky Barnes who participates in community outreach programs and is so overwhelmingly adorable.   
Steve wont deny that he spent that night listening to the History Podcast he takes part in. It had well over 200 episodes so he had only finished about 6 or 7.  
He won't deny that it only took him a few weeks to get through them all.  
Everyone knew Steve was gone on him after they found him in the communal couch listening to the 36th podcast 2 days later from his conversation with Tony.  
They also put bets on how long he’d last.  
It wasn’t long, only a few weeks.   
Natasha and Bruce won. Only because Bruce learned that Natasha is always right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago but I'm really proud I didn't try and rewrite it all. The next one is about half done I think.... well... I started it...   
> Thanks!

**Author's Note:**

> Well shit. All the mistakes are mine, I tried my best to clean it up cough rewriting it 5 times yes. Adventure Magazine is supposed to be life like National Geographic and Time had a baby, like if something big happens people kinda care about their interview/photos. Just assume people read magazines.  
> I write a lot for personal tranquality but I really see myself continuing this story so wish me luck.  
> I plan to do most the chapters like their own little story as a continuation. 
> 
> Also I remember having crazy high school fundraiser where the teachers would do weird stuff. Like one of the science teacher's last name was heardy so he ate chicken hearts, one of the fundraiser goals made each general department dress up as different fandoms (YES WAS REAL), so like Science was Star Wars math was Star Trek, English was LOTR, etc and socIAL STUDIES/HISTORY WERE SUPER HEROES etc.  
> my high school expereince was so unrelatable.


End file.
